Pedido de Desculpas
by MagaliLettrell
Summary: Draco e Gina são obrigados a viver no mundo trouxa e acabam por se acostumar. Agora eles fazem quatro anos de casamento e querem comemorar da melhor maneira possível.


Era o aniversário de quatro anos de casamento, e faria uma surpresa especial, e um tanto diferente das outras. Tinha bolado o plano meses antes, preparando tudo mentalmente para que no dia desse certo e fosse o melhor aniversário. Ela, que nunca soube cozinhar tão bem, iria fazer a comida favorita dele. Estaria com uma roupa sensual, mas que não entregasse de cara todas as melhores partes do corpo. E, claro, o receberia como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ansiosa do jeito que era, mal esperou o marido sair para o trabalho e começou a planejar tudo em detalhes, escrevendo num papel para não esquecer de nada. Saiu minutos depois para ir ao mercado e a uma loja de roupas íntimas.

Comprou os ingredientes necessários para seguir a receita à risca. E em seguida pegou um táxi que a levasse até sua loja preferida.

- Oi! – Gritou a vendedora, que agora mais era sua amiga. – O que está procurando hoje? Chegou uma coleção de calcinhas e sutiãs ma-ra-vi-lho-sas. Tenho certeza que irá amar.

- Calma Michelle, hoje estou só procurando alguma camisola mais sensual.

- Hm! Ocasião especial?

- De fato. Estamos a quatro anos casados. – sorri, animada.

- Já sei do que você precisa.

E, sorridente, saiu para pegar uma grande quantidade de camisolas que, aparentemente, serviriam para a ocasião. Voltou em instantes, com um grande sorriso. Mais animada que anteriormente, a mulher esperou a vendedora colocar todas as roupas no balcão. Começando a olhá-las logo em seguida.

Vermelho era muito costumeiro, precisava de uma que não entregasse logo de cara. E foi por isso que escolheu uma que era verde. Mas não um feio e chamativo, era um verde sujo, com um decote discreto, mas que, com certeza, deixaria uma boa parte dos seios à mostra. Além de ser curto, sem ser totalmente pervertido. Tudo isso o deixaria louco. Não teve dúvidas sobre o que levar. Sem pensar duas vezes, e sem se preocupar com dinheiro – afinal, agora tinha muito, comprou-o.

Resolveu voltar a pé, passeando por algumas ruas, olhando vitrines e procurando alguma coisa a mais para comprar. Não achou nada mais interessante, mas sabia que aquilo seria o suficiente.

Algumas horas depois se encontrava em casa. Certificando-se de que ele não estava nela, começou a fazer o maracarrão. Seguia a receita à risca, sem querer dar um toque a mais – tinha total consciência de que o "toque a mais" estragaria o todo, e aquela noite não era noite de experimentos culinários.

Quando se deu conta da hora, notou que era tarde, e que ele chegaria em alguns minutos. A comida, pronta, ficou no forno. Foi tomar banho.

A água morna de alguma forma a deixava mais ansiosa. Sentia o nervosismo dando sinais em sua barriga. Como ele reagiria? Como gostaria de saber... Com certeza isso a deixaria menos tensa. Colocou a camisola nova, perfumou-se. O quarto estava à luz de velas.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram oito e meia, horário que ele normalmente chegava. Ouviu o telefone tocar, e correu para atender. Se ele chegasse, ela não poderia estar ao telefone. Estragaria todo o clima.

- Alô?

- Amor? Desculpe, vou ter que ficar mais um tempo no trabalho. Tentarei chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

- Hoje?! Devo lembrar que estamos fazendo aniver... – começou a falar, irritando-se.

- Eu sei disso, é que realmente não deu para sair antes, e não dá para sair agora.

- Tá. Beijos. Tchau. – falou rápido, sem esperar uma resposta. Desligou.

Estava irritada, mas também esperançosa que em pouco tempo ele estaria ao seu lado, e, portanto, seus planos dariam certo, resolveu deixar o tempo passar e foi assistir televisão.

Assistiu uma, duas, três, quatro séries e ele não aparecia. A cada uma que passava sua irritação aumentava, e a esperança ia embora. Só notou quando o canal mostrou a hora, eram dez e meia. Foi quando desistiu de esperar.

Levantou-se, e andou para o quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, uma parte dizia a ela que era apenas trabalho, e que, portanto, não tinha o direito de ficar irritada com ele. Já a outra, predominante, dizia que era aniversário de casamento, e, logo, não existiam desculpas que pudessem ser dadas.

Apagou todas as velas, e deitou na cama, cobriu-se. Fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Quando achou que obteria sucesso, ouviu um barulho de carro se aproximando. Seu sentido dizia que era ele, e uma pequena parte sua ficou feliz. Mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-la voltar pelo menos para a última parte do plano.

Ouviu a porta da casa fechar, as chaves e pasta sendo colocadas em cima da mesa, como ele sempre fazia. Os passos indicavam que ele subia as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto. Fechou os olhos, não queria virar.

Sentiu que ele se aproximava, e, em segundos, um beijo foi dado em seu ombro. Mexeu-se, afastando-se. Sabia que a atitude era infantil, mas estava confusa demais entre suas ações para decidir o que fazer. Sentiu um braço passar pela sua barriga, trazendo-a para perto dele.

- Sei que está acordada. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – E que está chateada comigo.

Ela não respondeu, mais confusa ainda.

- Me desculpe. – disse, ao beijar sua orelha, dando uma leve mordida.

Sentiu-se arrepiar. Maldito! Sabia como mexer com ela.

- Vou tomar um banho, quer me acompanhar? – perguntou, ainda sussurrando e a acariciando.

- Não. – respondeu do jeito que pode.

Ele depositou mais um beijo, agora em sua bochecha, e levantou-se em seguida. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro bater, voltou a respirar direito. Abriu os olhos, sem ter decidido realmente o que fazer.

Por um lado, poderia abrir a porta e quem sabe salvar um pouco do seu plano. Por outro, poderia continuar no mesmo lugar, esperar ele sair e decidir o que faria. Por orgulho, escolheu a segunda opção. Mas resolveu sair debaixo das cobertas.

Minutos se passaram até que ele saísse do banheiro e deitar-se na cama. Esperou por alguma ação, qualquer que fosse da parte dele. Não veio nenhuma. Uma pontada de desespero passou por ela. Estaria ele dormindo?

Cuidadosamente virou-se para o lado dele, como se estivesse apenas trocando de posição para melhor dormir. Notou nesta hora que ele a encarava, e sorria para ela. Deveria esperar que ele soubesse qual seria a reação dela. Ele sempre sabia.

Olharam-se nos olhos por alguns instantes, antes dele se aproximar dela e a beijar. Puxou-a para perto de si, deixando os corpos colados. Ela suspirou ao sentir a perna dele se enroscar na dela. Não fazia nada, além de corresponder o beijo. Seus pensamentos passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça.

- Me desculpa por hoje, vou a recompensar. – sussurrou ele, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Fazendo-a sorrir. – E, por sinal, adorei a camisola nova.

Os beijos desciam. Eram molhados, carinhosos, fazendo-a se arrepiar quando a beijava em seus pontos fracos. Chegou até a parte do corpo mais desejada, acariciou suas coxas, beijou-as. Retirou a calcinha que ela usava.

- Mas ainda prefiro você sem ela. – disse, antes de iniciar uma série de beijos e carícias, o que a levou a gemer.

- Então faça o favor de a tirar. – respondeu entre gemidos.

E ele fez exatamente o que ela tinha pedido. Voltou a beijá-la na boca, sem deixar de masturbá-la. Olhava-a, observando o prazer dela, sentindo-se feliz por ser ele a estar o proporcionando. Ela abriu os olhos, deixando-o notar o desejo dela se sentir como sendo dele. As mãos foram para o short do pijama, retirando-o, e fazendo o mesmo com a cueca que ele vestia.

Sem perder muito mais tempo, ficou por cima dela, beijando-a. As mãos dela passaram pelas costas e cabelos dele, firmes. Queria mais.

Ele prendeu as mãos dela acima da cabeça, observando a cara de surpresa dela. Lembrava sim que aquela era uma de suas fantasias. Sorriu antes de penetrá-la. Sentiu que ela tentava mexer as mãos, mas não as soltou. Voltou a beijá-la, iniciando o movimento vai-e-vem.

Não era lento, mas também não era rápido. Mas bom o suficiente para levar os dois ao máximo em alguns minutos.

Soltou a mão dela, beijou-as, e se deixou cair ao seu lado. Acariciava o rosto dela, observava seu corpo.

- Eu desculpo. Desde que não aconteça de novo. – ouviu-a dizer.

- Se depender de mim não vai. – virou o rosto dela para si, dando um selinho.

- Você me ama? – perguntou ela, após algum tempo que não saberia dizer quanto.

- Amo. Mais do que você pensa.

E ele não mentia. A amava como nunca havia amado alguém. Com ela tinha realmente conhecido o amor.

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu ela. - E eu sei que você sabe disso, só quis dizer mais uma vez.

- Diga quantas vezes quiser, é sempre bom ouvir, meu amor.


End file.
